


【锤基】雷神索尔是为什么会被甩的（短篇合集二）

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 01雷神索尔是为什么会被甩的02做神有风险，捋毛要谨慎03斯特兰奇和洛基殿下真的没一腿04千名颂/一次失败的角色扮演05阿斯加德都是反贼





	1. Chapter 1

阿斯加德的大王子雷神索尔是一个很神奇的存在。

 

来设想一下他和他的女友（现在是前女友了）简如果打算“深入交流”的话会发生什么吧：

 

索尔脱衣服……之前，从怀里掏出一支口枷。

 

简：？！

 

索尔：哦，这是用来塞住洛基的嘴的。

 

索尔继续脱衣服……之前，从怀里掏出一副手铐。

 

简：？！！

 

索尔：哦，这是用来铐住洛基的手的。

 

索尔脱掉了衣服，露出了手臂上的纹身。

 

简：？！！！

 

索尔：哦，这是洛基的名字。

 

简：你不把头发散一散吗？

 

索尔：不行，谁也不能碰我的头发！那是洛基和我的发丝一起编的！

 

简：……

 

简：你滚回去和你弟弟过吧！

 

锤：（无辜）我一千多年以来就是和弟弟过的啊。

 

……

 

 

一个把弟弟叫成小母牛、小女巫，动不动搂弟弟脖子，随身携带锁弟用品，身上纹着弟弟名字，头上有着弟弟编发的索尔·奥丁森，不仅获得了所有人和喵喵锤，还有受害基的认可，大家一致认为他内心光明、无可指摘！

 

洛基：这不是兄弟间的正常操作吗？你们这些中庭蝼蚁真是大惊小怪。

 

……

 

显然，只有简·福斯特小姐是正常人。


	2. 做神有风险，捋毛要谨慎

洛基非常敏感，非常脆弱。

 

因此他的家人们决定对他无限顺毛捋，捋着捋着，这几乎成为了所有神的本能。

 

而惨案就是因此发生的。

 

*

“这太疯狂了！我们是兄弟！”从地球流放回来，索尔苦口婆心地劝导着要把约顿海姆整个毁掉的兄弟，然而他并不知道，洛基是他的父亲捡回来的。

 

“我从来都不是你的弟弟！”小王子红着眼睛吼了回去。

 

诸神在上，雷神当时真的应该把这句话在脑子里多过一遍的，然而一千多年的顺毛捋习惯已经深入他的骨髓，深入他奔腾着雷霆的血管——

 

“好的，你从来不是我的弟弟，所以我——”

 

轰！

 

他被洛基用永恒之枪的魔法轰出了哨所，差点没从彩虹桥上直接滚下去。

 

*

“父亲，我做这一切都是为了你！为了我们！”洛基挣扎着，握着永恒之枪，他的整个身体已经在虚空之中摇晃，他的兄长整个身子也已经扑出了彩虹桥，紧紧抓住枪的另一端，如果不是众神之父及时赶到拽住了长子的脚，这对神兄弟一准会一起掉下去的。

 

理智告诉奥丁，他应该否认洛基的行动。

 

然而一千年的习惯是可怕的，当洛基开口的时候，众神之父竟然缓缓点了点头：“是的，我知道，洛基，你做这一切都是为了我，为了我们。”

 

雷霆之神的脸上顿时出现了难以置信的神色，但是他又看了眼他死死抓住的弟弟，他明白了，父亲一定是不想太刺激洛基，索尔顿时在心底给父亲按了一个赞。

 

但是洛基只是深深地看了奥丁一眼，就放开了手，坠下了茫茫宇宙。

 

“不——”

 

*

“为什么他会自杀？！”索尔难以接受，声音里带着哭腔、嘶吼、咳嗽，“为、为什么！”

 

“是我的错。”众神之父闭上了眼睛，简直不堪重负。

 

他的长子猛地抬起了头：“究竟发生了什么？”

 

事实上，那还是一起顺毛捋引发的惨案，事情要从奥丁宝库里，洛基握住寒冰之匣证实自己的真实身份说起：

 

“我是什么？儿童睡前故事里的怪物？！”

 

“是，你是怪……”奥丁不愧智慧之神，在看见小儿子通红的眼睛以后硬生生打住了话头，“你是我儿子。”

 

“难怪你那么多年都更爱索尔，因为无论你嘴上怎么说的，你都不会把王位交给一个约顿海姆的怪物！”

 

“对，我不会把王位交给一个约顿……”

 

诸神在上，和洛基说话好累。

 

奥丁决定，自己还是先睡一会吧。

 

听完事情始末的索尔决定，他要把给老爹按的那个赞给取消了，然后拖入黑名单。

 

*

下次发现洛基已经是在地球了。

 

“哈，我的哥哥，好久不见。”被从飞机上拽下来的洛基躺在山岩上，一脸愉悦地和从天而降的兄长打起了招呼。

 

“洛基！我们以为你死了！”索尔喊道。

 

“那你为我哀悼了吗？”邪神的绿眼闪过某种不确定的眼神，他的后颈被搂入熟悉的掌中。

 

“我们都为你哀悼了，我，还有我们的父亲……”

 

“不。”洛基竖起一根手指，“那是你父亲，不是我的。”

 

“好好好，那不是你父亲。”金色大块头接口承认道，“弟弟，跟我回家吧。”

 

诡计之神愣了很久，他不太明白索尔的思路，除非索尔已经把奥丁开除出了家谱。

 

可惜这次谈话还没得出结果，雷神就被钢铁侠给撞飞了。

 

*

你们以为芙丽嘉就没有顺毛捋技能了吗？

 

那件事至今都是阿斯加德小王子的噩梦。

 

在地牢里，他被怒火吞噬，而他的母亲温柔地问他：“难道我也不是你的母亲吗？”

 

“你不是。”

 

“好，我不是你母亲，嗯，奥丁也不是你父亲，那当然索尔也不是……”

 

爱神看见自己的小儿子整个眼睛泪盈盈的，眼圈完全红了，银舌头声音颤抖：“母亲，您真的同意了吗？”

 

神后叹了口气，索尔来找她了，她的幻影于牢内消失。

 

之后因为洛基一直蹲在牢房角落里画圈圈，没有向导的黑暗精灵晚一拍才找到以太粒子的位置，妙尔尼尔成功救下了芙丽嘉。

 

*

“你一定是完全绝望了才会来找我。”洛基看着索尔，黑色斗篷的哥哥真的格外帅气。

 

“是的，我已经绝望了，所以我现在需要你帮我们离开阿斯加德。”雷神轻松承认道，他才不绝望呢，母亲安好，只是父亲固执地决定坐守仙宫，这实在太危险了。

 

当他俩带着简上了飞船，飞船转得天昏地暗，可怜的福斯特姑娘摔倒时，洛基回头看了一眼，提出问题的语气十分无辜：“她死了吗？”

 

“是的她死了。”索尔回答道，“简？简？”

 

简·福斯特表示，别吵，索尔·奥丁森现在你在老娘眼里也是个死人了！

 

在迎战黑暗精灵之前，洛基开口：“现在你不会还不愿意把我的手铐解开吧？”

 

“是啊我不愿意。”

 

好变态。

 

福斯特小姐对她的前男友刷新了认知。

 

是的，这种男友不分还等着看《蜘蛛侠2》吗？

 

*

之后洛基的假死篡位计划没成功。

 

他骗得过索尔，封得住奥丁，却没法欺瞒住芙丽嘉。

 

在全家人的齐心协力之下，他们把海拉封印回了冥界，唯一的问题是死亡女神最后挣扎的一击时，神兄弟不慎掉到了萨卡。

 

洛基决定他要劝说哥哥谨慎，特别是当对方被植入了臣服磁片的时候。

 

“我们可以服侍他，你和我，然后……”诡计之神小声说道，比着手势，这是他弄死高天尊夺得萨卡的第一步。

 

“好啊好啊，你先服侍他，然后我跟上。”乐天的雷神还没听完就高兴地回答道。

 

为此他差点被他的弟弟连捅个七八刀，洛基捅他的时候哭得比他还惨，索尔看着都没敢躲。

 

他乖乖蹲在萨卡，直到洛基政变成功，才被宽宏大量的弟弟允许返回阿斯加德。

 

半路上，他们的飞船遇到了一片硕大的阴影，索尔看向洛基，而邪神颤抖起来。

 

在击败海拉之前，他偷偷拿了宝库里的魔方。

 

……

 

“相信我，哥哥，阳光必将重新照耀在我们身上。”

 

当洛基走向灭霸，说出他最后的谎言时，身侧突然闪耀起无比剧烈的光辉，那闪电的炽白犹如太阳，雷霆之神爆发而起，一切束缚不过沙石土瓦，神明的明亮更胜过九天的太阳。

 

神之所言，必将践行世上。

 

雷霆万钧之下，只有洛基再次在闪电的包裹中颤抖着，周围的一切已经焚为焦土，绿眼睛的小王子看着他的兄长双目炽白，浑身奔腾电光，向他一步一步走来，最终将他抱入怀中。

 

索尔的声音带着回响：

 

“是的，阳光必将重新照耀在我们身上。”


	3. 斯特兰奇和洛基殿下真的没一腿

索尔陛下托我给大家带个话，只要大家能交枪投降他弟弟，保证一辈子有话剧可以看，葡萄大大的呀……

 

对不起，我拿错发言稿了，请大家自动遗忘上一句。

 

咳咳，下面才是我此次要发言的内容。如你们所见的，我是阿斯加德的国王陛下索尔的文书侍从，被临时抓来的发言人芙露特。

 

因为某些原因，最近寄送地址为阿斯加德仙宫的花束和纪念卡片堆满了中庭的至尊圣所，时间宝石的掌管者奇异博士已经向我神域提出严正交涉，如果再不发表声明，以后我们的陛下和殿下到中庭一次，他就画两个圈圈诅咒一次。

 

这实在是太野蛮了！我们表示我们绝不会接受这种胁迫！本声明只是因为国王陛下想发所以才发的！

 

是的，新阿斯加德并未建在中庭，索尔也依旧是我们的国王（瓦尔基里托我给大家带个话，她真的没有登基，某些说她登基为女王的人显然不了解阿斯加德的继承法），洛基亲王还健在，大家可以停止送悼念花束和寄言贺卡了。

 

又及，洛基亲王是索尔王陛下的神伴，他和斯特兰奇博士过去没有，现在没有，将来也不会有任何桃色瓜葛，所以某些看见大量寄送给洛基亲王的花束堆满至尊圣所，就造谣说地球的至尊法师在追求阿萨亲王的言论可以休矣（何况据我所知，在中庭你们追求爱人也不会送大量纯白色的花朵吧）。

 

是的，你们所知的由电影记录的无限战争是文艺作品，纯属虚构，真相如下：

 

已故的海拉大公主和索尔陛下发生了关于继承法的纠纷，原本阿斯加德的继承法是头生子继承制，但海拉大公主已被奥丁王剥夺了继承权，由此引发的战争将阿斯加德的地基完全摧毁，故而我们不得不在陛下和亲王的带领下暂时上飞船暂避。

 

飞船生活只是暂时的，很快索尔陛下就从宇宙中找到一颗宜居但还无人居住的星球，将之拖到了原本阿斯加德的轨道上，这就是我们现在居住的新阿斯加德。但是这颗星球的资源与原本的阿斯加德不可同日而语，赚取更多建设经费的任务就落到了洛基亲王殿下的肩上。

 

洛基亲王殿下的方案一劫掠九界和方案二诈骗九界都被道德高尚的索尔王陛下一一否决，不得不拿出看家本领——通过不太显眼的方式诈骗九界。

 

为此阿斯加德的故事之神洛基亲王拍板决定，要将无限战争拍成剧，以话剧、电影、魔法幻术等方式在九界演出，赚取的票房用于购买阿斯加德需要的当地资源。

 

不过中庭本不在此次演出计划之内，因为阿斯加德对中庭资源的需求实在是太小了，而中庭能够提供给我们的少部分资源的量也太少了。别不服气，无论你们中庭的电影是如何将你们的星球塑造为九界中的主角球，宇宙间的汤姆苏球，故事里的玛丽苏球的，真相就是地球在世间平平无奇，只有我们的王子被心灵宝石控制时，才会巴巴地赶过去想要统治地球。

 

但是中庭仍然深受索尔王的喜爱，为此他和洛基亲王商量了许久，亲王才同意了将中庭也带入此次演出计划。不过他对中庭的电影上心程度有限，只是联系了中庭首屈一指的娱乐公司负责无限战争的拍摄，那些说洛基亲王亲自提笔写剧本的小道消息也纯属无稽，事实上就我所知，亲王殿下只传达了对于电影拍摄的两个要求：

 

1、索尔没他不行的。

 

2、魔法应当被尊重。

 

在仙宫供职的这些年，我已经深深明白洛基殿下这两个要求背后的隐含意思：

 

1、索尔王陛下应该在有洛基殿下的帮助下大放异彩。

 

2、洛基殿下最后要以九界第一魔法师的姿态出现，成为九界的救世主。

 

但是你们看到的电影的表达……呃……嗯……怎么说呢……

 

索尔王确实在没有洛基殿下以后不行了，看到样片的我目瞪口呆，现在我有一个问题想要请教一下中庭的各位。在请教前，请允许我说一段阿斯加德的往事，也是你们中庭的神话。

 

在索尔王和洛基亲王还是王子的时候，他们曾经出访一个巨人的国度，在那里巨人们见到我们的两位王子并不如他们那样高大，心生轻视，在饭桌上提出比试。由于是在饭桌上比试，食量顺理成章成了比试的内容，大王子接过巨人的酒杯，咕嘟嘟三口下去，酒杯里的酒只浅了一截。对此索尔殿下深感震惊，但更震惊的是对面的巨人们。

 

原来巨人们将酒杯和中庭的海洋以法术相连，而雷霆之神的三口将海平面喝下去了一截。

 

所以我现在就想知道，中庭的食物是有多么丰盛，才能让索尔陛下在短短五年内吃出电影里那一层肥肉的……我个人觉得他可能吞了几百个地球。

 

不，现实里的索尔王依旧身材健美，没有肥肉，血管里流淌的是闪电和雷霆，对此洛基亲王深有体会，请勿追问，谢谢合作。

 

至于魔法应该受尊重的要求，似乎完全被理解为了斯特兰奇博士应该超常发挥，这一要求也成了这位法师“备受邪神洛基宠爱”的证据。对此事情的三方当事人都极其恼火，特别声明，没有的事！没有的事！没有的事！完全是中庭的电影拍摄方会错了意！

 

请不要再托奇异博士给洛基殿下送悼念了，殿下还好好的，并且应该比列位的曾孙都能到达未来。

 

他现在正在筹拍华纳海姆的魔法幻术放映，完全由亲王殿下执笔的剧本将代表阿斯加德与华纳海姆的友谊（并为阿斯加德赚来大笔资源）。虽然放映内容仍非真相，毕竟就像在中庭收获票房需要重点突出渲染你们的中庭英雄一样，华纳海姆的版本也需要宣传他们的国王兄妹弗雷和芙蕾雅。

 

有人想知道无限战争的真正真相？

 

相当无趣，那是我们在飞船上遭遇的一段小插曲——泰坦人的飞船来时，洛基亲王认出了他们，并告诉了陛下那就是用心灵宝石控制他入侵中庭的罪魁祸首。于是神力觉醒的神王陛下对着他们轰出了一道雷。

 

事情就结束了。

 

冥界海姆的灭霸在看到电影后的哭喊和抗议声，是不会传到阿斯加德的。

 

你们敬爱的复仇者英雄们并未牺牲，虽然当时他们也在其他战场为地球奋战，可没有电影里那样险象环生，最后的结果是托尼·斯塔克平安退休，美国队长不曾一夕之间变成老人，班纳博士已经和罗曼诺夫特工重新聚首，克林特·巴顿最近的烦恼是如何向他最小的孩子解释，他的娜塔莎阿姨还活得好好的，不过我相信黑寡妇很快就会拜访他们。

 

没有电影里那么凶险也不妨碍他们是地球的英雄，不是吗？


	4. 千名颂/一次失败的角色扮演

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 号称千名颂，其实加起来才一百个，感谢群里的大家帮助吃撑了的我凑名字。
> 
> 有mcu梗神话梗漫画梗同人梗和不知什么鬼梗

千名颂

 

索尔·奥丁森，巨人之祖尤弥尔的后裔，珀尔之孙，奥丁之子，女巨人的儿子，阿斯加德人的国王，九界的统治者暨全宇宙守护者，约顿海姆人的王后，约顿霜巨人王合法丈夫，雷霆之神，风暴之神，战争之神，丰饶之神，男性生育力之神，橡树代表之人，以名命星期四者，山羊战车上的勇士，饮海者，巨力者，举起妙尔尼尔之人，风暴战斧的主人，斩杀万人的战士，符文魔法的继承人，中子星抗衡者，重伤泰坦之人，灭霸的斩首者，新阿斯加德的村长，高贵天神与狂野海盗的后嗣，银河护卫队船长位置的觊觎者，九界万人迷，肌肉复生者，训蛇者，耶梦加得之父，与兄弟结发者，邪神祝福之人，乱伦者，女装大佬，洛基的囚禁者，被巨人骑的神明，抗击弟弟的兄长，随身携带镣铐的处刑人，萨卡的摧毁者，粉碎城市者，阿斯加德的毁灭元凶，复仇者，中庭人的朋友，中庭的英雄，异瞳者，邪神的信徒，洛基的爱人。

 

洛基·奥丁森，闪电与巨木之子，芙丽嘉之子，奥丁的幼子，阿斯加德人的亲王，阿斯加德人的王后，约顿海姆人的正统国王，九界混乱的制造者，诡计之神，火焰之神，故事之神，女巫的弟子，九界第一法师，银舌头，空中旅行家，变形者，性别流动者，龙语者，头顶金角的人，形似玉米的人，宇宙魔方的热爱者，化身乌鹊者，面具魔力的源头，剪断希芙金发的人，弑父者，与马传绯闻者，麻烦制造者，麻烦解决者，谋杀光明神的真凶，齐塔瑞人的合作者，灭霸的先锋，欺骗灭世泰坦之人，伪装死亡者，阿斯加德王位的觊觎者，化身为蛇者，耶梦加得之父，雷神的囚徒，雷神祝福之人，引诱乱伦者，女装大佬，骑神明的巨人，阿斯加德的救世主，诸神黄昏的引导者，袭击中庭者，中庭人的仇人，代替奥丁的王，复仇者的集结者，绿眸者，雷神的信徒，索尔的爱人。

 

 

*********************************************************************************************

 

一次失败的角色扮演

 

和藕绅士对话出来的奇怪剧本！

 

洛基 饰演 被主人买回来生育的奴隶

索尔 饰演 找不到老婆只能靠买奴隶的失败国王

 

洛基：（独白）可怜的约顿奴隶没有丝毫停歇的权利，怀着孕还要满足主人的欲望。

 

索尔：（棒读）如果你不能生出足够强壮配当我儿子的孩子，而是生出一个像你这样黑发绿眼又瘦弱的小杂……杂……小宝宝的话，我就把小宝宝扔去当和你一样的奴……奴……小王子。

 

【奴隶拖鞋糊脸警告】

 

洛基：念错台词了！

索尔：（小声）国王是不是sa，为什么要把自己的儿子扔去当奴隶……


	5. 阿斯加德都是反贼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎进群聊锤基吹我：562034635
> 
> 本文可视作《哥哥是个大猪蹄子的故事》的what if番外，也可视作独立单篇。
> 
> What if 锤基二人穿越到了一个洛基是个小可怜，在阿斯加德备受欺压的平行宇宙。
> 
> 感谢 @藕绅士 给我这个脑洞！

索尔和洛基面对面坐在神域首都郊区的一处草场上，紧张地互相看着。

 

“我们刚才做了什么？”雷神咽了一口唾沫。

 

“你把诸神聚会的桌子掀了，砸在了芙丽嘉——这里的芙丽嘉——的弟弟的头上。”邪神幽幽道，“我差点把巴德尔的脑袋给拧下来。”

 

索尔摇了摇头，抗拒这个事实：“那不可能是母亲！母亲也没有那么混账的弟弟！我们没有巴德尔这种……这种兄弟！”

 

他的弟弟的绿眼睛充满了同情：“不敢相信你还没意识到，我们现在所处的是一个平行宇宙，而在这个宇宙，因为某种难以弄明白的缘由，所有人都认为用对待奴隶的方式对待王子是可行的。”

 

“这会不会是某种阴谋？比如……你知道的，比如这里的灭霸用心灵宝石控制了所有人的神智，所以大家才会那么发疯的。”奥丁的长子还在试图找出别的可能性，“而如果我们找到了办法，我们就可以救他们。”

 

“哈。”洛基干笑一声，“我们先得考虑一下怎么自救，哥哥，等到这里的奥丁睡醒，你有多大把握战胜他？”

 

“我不知道，父亲一直很强——不过父亲不会被心灵宝石控制的！他完全可能站在我们这一边！”

 

“连芙丽嘉都被控制了，你还对奥丁抱有天真的幻想，父亲如果知道，真的应该对你们的父子情深感动啊。”银舌头讽刺道，“如果你的记性真的已经差到无法接受事实，我就帮你回顾一下，从今天早上的清晨开始发生了什么事？”

 

*

今天清晨，雷神从阿斯加德的宫殿中醒来，随即开始怀疑神生。

 

索尔发现自己居然在久违的闪电宫里，他一跃而起，蹦向镜子，高兴地看到自己的眼睛痊愈了，都是正常的蓝色。时间回溯的可能令雷神心脏砰砰直跳，险些引起一场雷暴。下一刻，他夺门而出，冲向火焰宫……

 

火焰宫呢？

 

在记忆中火焰宫的地址，索尔看见的却是成片的民居，懵然的大王子随手拉过一名路人：“洛基在哪里？”

 

路人一愣：“殿下，您是问那个卑贱的谎言之神吗？”

 

雷神目瞪口呆，一把抓住无辜路人的脖颈将他整个儿举到了半空中，怒道：“谁允许你这样污蔑我的兄弟？！”

 

周围人都被惊动了，他们跑了过来，没听到前面的对话而只听到索尔怒吼的人们不由得纷纷谴责起了被大王子扼住喉咙举到半空的倒霉鬼：“你怎么能污蔑光明之神呢！”

 

“竟然有人当着雷霆之神说巴德尔殿下的坏话，真是活腻了。”有人评价道。

 

“殿下，请不要动怒，这个家伙没准是卑贱的谎言之神的信徒。”有人一半求情，一半嘲弄道。

 

“你说什么？！”雷神对着后者质问道。

 

“我……我……”第二名被吼的人战战兢兢，不明白到底自己说错了什么惹得奥丁的长子暴怒。索尔慢慢放下手中之人，任凭那个家伙宛如被抽掉了全身骨头一样软倒在地上，他扫视周围对他低头行礼的路人，最终硬邦邦地抛出一句话语：

 

“我不允许你们污蔑我的兄弟，现在告诉我，洛基的宫殿在哪里。”

 

他们为他指出了地点，于是索尔挥动起妙尔尼尔（他真的怀念这个），往那方向飞去，剩下背后逐渐响起的惊讶的议论声。雷神掠过神域的上空，不禁怀疑那群人是不是被下了魔咒，他们先是失心疯地当着索尔诋毁洛基，然后又向他指出了一个完全不可能的地址，那里是首都的角落，沿途低矮的小房子在阿斯加德算得上是贫民窟了。

 

洛基怎么可能在那里？

 

索尔降落地面，盯着眼前堪称废墟的灰色破旧宫殿，心中狐疑。

 

正在他认为那些指路的家伙们一准是被法术控制了，这里不可能是洛基的宫殿，准备另外找人问路时，他看见他的弟弟从眼前的废墟之中走了出来，脸上带着怒容。

 

“洛基！”索尔欢欣地叫道，冲了上去，将他的弟弟抱了个满怀。

 

“索尔？”邪神的语音里却带着怀疑。

 

“太好了，我不明白发生了什么事，我没找到你的火焰宫，还有人说你是……那些人一定是被什么邪恶的法术给控制了，洛基，不管怎么说好在你在！”

 

小王子听完，在他的怀里松弛了下来，头靠上他的胸口，任他抚弄后颈：“看来你确实是我的哥哥，战胜灭霸的人。”

 

“是的，我发现我的眼睛突然好了！”索尔松开他，将自己的眼睛指给他看。

 

洛基的脸上展开笑容，他回头瞧了眼废墟宫殿：“好吧，事情还不算太坏。不过我也不知道究竟发生了什么。我一早醒来，发现住在一个我这辈子都没住过的肮脏潮湿的小破屋子里，就算在萨卡的时候我都是贵宾待遇……然后我被告知这是我的‘宫殿’，那个被分配给我打扫的侍女显然更喜欢把瓜子壳嗑得满地都是，并且胡沁一些将我和奴隶相提并论的鬼话，我希望她现在很享受瓜子嗑她的感觉。”

 

索尔失笑，拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，虽然很多事情都显得很诡异，但是洛基总能令他开怀。只要他的兄弟还在他身边，一切都无可畏惧。于是他们并肩往闪电宫的方向返回，直到两名侍卫急匆匆跑到他们面前行了个礼：“殿下，奥丁陛下今天早上陷入了沉睡，今天由神后召唤诸神分享美酒和金苹果。”

 

兄弟俩对视一眼，眼神都是又惊又喜。母亲！虽然这个宇宙的事情还没理顺，可是谁不想能见到芙丽嘉呢？于是索尔点了点头：“好的，我们会尽快前去。”

 

侍卫们听到却是一愣，瞧了洛基一眼，又将目光转回索尔：“是。”

 

没察觉其中微妙的雷神只顾着高兴，小王子微微挑起了眉毛，不详的预感在赶到仙宫以后就很快变得具象化了。

 

看见他们携手并肩走进仙宫，里面等待的诸神都是一副惊掉了下巴的表情。

 

芙丽嘉坐在主位，那原本是奥丁的位置，不过神后也有权利分享。旁边第一个空位当然是留给索尔的，奥丁的光荣的长子，下一位是兄弟俩都不认识的一个家伙。那个家伙金发碧眼，容貌秀丽，洛基看见他就下意识地觉察出这是索尔真正的兄弟，血亲兄弟。先是海拉，再是这个家伙——所以说奥丁究竟在外面劈腿了多少次？

 

以下依次是芙丽嘉的兄弟（然而他们的母亲，真正的芙丽嘉没有兄弟，洛基也是从肖似的外貌和此人与芙丽嘉打招呼的方式判断出来的），希芙（她死死盯着洛基，就像要把小王子一口吞下去似的），沃斯塔格（在任何一个宇宙，他都忙着吃饭，兄弟俩看着唯一熟悉的他，不禁一阵欣慰），范达尔（他的眼珠子已经快瞪出来了），霍根（他冷着脸，眼珠一直来回扫着兄弟俩相握的手），以及一众国务大臣们。

 

在桌子的尽头还有一张小破椅子，也不知道是留给谁的。

 

芙丽嘉挤出一个看似和蔼的笑容，吩咐拉开她下首的第一张座位：“索尔，我的孩子，快过来，你的位置在这里。我们都在等你，然后开宴。”

 

阿斯加德人过着一种维京海盗式的生活，从早餐开始胡吃海塞并喝得醉醺醺的也很正常，洛基知道他兄弟的僵硬别有缘故——那不是芙丽嘉，不是他们的母亲，就算面貌一模一样，那也不是同一个爱神。

 

毕竟，母亲只有一个。

 

洛基轻叹一声，掩盖掉内心同样的失落。

 

“洛基的位置呢？”索尔发问道，“我的兄弟，你们没给他安排座位。”

 

这一下所有人都齐刷刷地看了过来，就连沃斯塔格都停止了咀嚼，半张着口，吃惊地望着他们。

 

芙丽嘉微微皱眉，对旁边的侍者责备道：“怎么忘了洛基？不管他配不配，现在也还是王子，把他的食物放好。”

 

然后神兄弟就震惊地看着侍者把一份木格盘子盛的食物放在了那张最小最破也是最末尾的椅子前，上面有两片褐色的面包，一碗汤（里面放的好像是蒲公英），侍者还挑衅地看了洛基一眼，将一颗干瘪的小金苹果拍在盘子旁边。

 

阿斯加德的金苹果个个又大又圆，邪神有理由怀疑他们为了找这么一颗小苹果花了几百年时间。

 

与此同时，一队侍从们用精美的金盘子和银盘子将巨大的龙虾、新鲜的鲑鱼、肥美的小牛排、热气腾腾的山羊奶、飘着浓香的华纳酒、新鲜的水果，以及整整堆成一座塔的颗颗饱满圆润的金苹果堆在了索尔的座位前面。

 

芙丽嘉亲切地招呼他：“儿子，过来入座，让我们开始欢乐的宴会。”

 

索尔退了半步。

 

他觉得整个阿斯加德疯了。

 

洛基似笑非笑地看着兄长，现在事情变得越来越离奇诡异了。这对绿眼睛的注视在瞬间给了雷神力量，他清了清嗓子，恢复了被刺激太久的神智，平静地开口：“请恕我不能参加这样的宴会，享受宴会的欢乐，如果我的兄弟不能享用和我同样的美食，我不会允许美酒流过我的咽喉。”

 

“巴德尔有他的那份……”

 

“我是说洛基。”

 

大厅一时陷入了奇诡的沉默，就仿佛索尔刚才说的是比格鲁特语还要难以理解的语言，终于芙丽嘉的兄弟猛然站起，走到二人面前，看向洛基，冷笑道：“我不管你用什么巫术迷惑了阿斯加德的大王子，我的外甥，你最好现在就给他解开。你应该清楚，你配不上雷霆之神的青眼，就算你卖一整晚的屁股也只配得上吃黑面包喝蒲公英，你这杂种，我现在就让你认识认识贵族的——”

 

所以，不能怪索尔把宴会的桌子砸在这个人的脑袋上。

 

雷神压根儿没认出来他是芙丽嘉的兄弟，看他对洛基的说话措辞和威胁，贵族？洛基可是奥丁之子，阿斯加德的王子，他的弟弟，一个贵族敢威胁王室，他以为这人立马就要造反呢。

 

宴会厅顿时一片混乱，芙丽嘉尖叫着要侍卫们逮捕洛基，索尔则很纳闷，就算此举是闯祸而非平叛，那也是自己干的，为什么都冲着他的兄弟来？

 

就在神兄弟准备在这个颠倒的阿斯加德大战一场的时候，巴德尔挺身而出平息了纠纷，光明之神发出柔和的安抚：“母亲，请别生气，我发现今天的洛基确实比平时美丽了许多，令我都不禁心动心软，也无怪索尔会为他出头。”

 

这位金发碧眼的神走到兄弟俩面前，看着洛基，发出赞叹的声音：“我没想到你也有如此美丽的时刻，洛基，以前我只觉得你碍了我欣赏阿斯加德的美丽，原来你也有你的美丽。”

 

然后巴德尔提出，他要排在他的兄长之后，对洛基新生的美丽做一番深入欣赏，他愿意为此付出一筐金苹果交换。

 

“他的美丽值得。”光明之神赞赏道。

 

所以，也不能怪洛基差点把巴德尔的脖子给扭断。

 

一筐金苹果！他们是认为阿斯加德的小王子是卖屁股的吗！

 

最后在十足的骚乱中，神兄弟逃离了这个乱七八糟的仙宫，落到了外面的草场上，至少在奥丁醒来之前他们还是安全的。

 

*

“这到底是怎么回事？”索尔抱住脑袋。

 

洛基也陷入了思考，过了一阵他想起了什么，叹了口气：“这是上次的尾巴。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

绿眼睛的魔法师转头看向一边没有半个人影的空旷地带：“不出来聊聊吗，这个无聊的恶作剧？”

 

那空旷之中发出一声轻笑，绿光一闪，另一个洛基走了出来，面色比索尔的洛基更苍白些，但是也优雅俊秀。

 

面色苍白的洛基瞧了一眼索尔，目光转回坐在草坪上的洛基，眼中微微流露一丝羡慕：“你的索尔很爱你。”

 

洛基挑起眉毛：“你的索尔又做了什么？”

 

面色苍白的洛基微微一笑，扬手向身后释放一道法术，露出了被他的法术遮盖住的，他的索尔。那个雷神远远地蹲在草地上，看上去闷闷不乐。

 

“他没有做什么，除了在我发动政变又选择放弃，离开阿斯加德之后，他花了一百多年在九界到处找我，然后缠着我不放，说些对不起，让我修复我们的兄弟关系的蠢话。”面色苍白的银舌头说道，“可是他完全不知道该从何做起，所以我就把你们带到了这个场景中，展示给他看看。”

 

“这是什么场景？”

 

“这是我发动政变的前一天。”面色苍白的洛基回答道，“你们看见那天我的伙食了，与此同时我的哥哥在大快朵颐。更不必说之前巴德尔让我滚远点，芙丽嘉的兄弟霸凌我，希芙公开污蔑我的法术时，他在做什么了。”

 

“而你在政变后居然没有舍得处死他。”被兄长深爱的洛基讽刺地回答道。

 

面色苍白的洛基挑了挑眉毛，当然，这是一场报复也是一个礼物，送给眼前这对曾经给他出过歪主意也曾经开导过他的，另一个宇宙的索尔和洛基。

 

“我想他应该能学到什么，我要和洛基回我们的宇宙。”深爱弟弟的雷神望了一眼远处蹲着的索尔，“希望你们能和好，如果他认识到了错误。”

 

苍白的洛基展露一个明亮的笑容：“我送你们回去。”

 

他的时空传送魔法可比中庭二流法师的那个看上去炫酷多了。

 

*

“这次的他可真是脱胎换骨。”回到自己的宇宙，索尔搂着他的兄弟说道。

 

“毕竟他住的那个阿斯加德都是一群疯子。”洛基咕哝道，“那里的索尔可能是唯一一个正常人，虽然也没正常到哪儿去。”

 

“但那个洛基的变化还是令人惊叹，不是吗？”回到神王位置上的雷霆之神笑道，“现在的他非常自信，一定是离开那个阿斯加德，他的魔法和才能受到了应当的尊重，那是他信心的来源。说到这里……洛基，我曾经也像那个索尔一样麻木不仁地伤害过你吗？我记得我曾经嘲笑你的法术只是耍把戏，我……”

 

洛基笑着凑了上去，以吻止住了他兄长的反省。

 

也许魔法和才能能够让洛基充满自信，但真正的信心来源，火焰之神想着，那是那个索尔找到他的弟弟，对他说出要修复关系的那一刻。

 

真正的信心来源，是被爱着。


End file.
